Data centers are complex facilities including rows of data storage server racks. Each server rack has a three dimensional footprint which defines valuable real estate. Thus, each server rack's footprint should be used efficiently in order to reduce costs and maximize profit. The more storage devices housed within a server rack, the more efficient the use of the footprint. However, server racks must be designed to be serviceable, which becomes more difficult as the density of the storage devices increases. While existing server rack designs are functional, there is still a need for higher density storage server rack designs that are also easily serviced.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.